Without The Other Half
by Poisenous Tiger
Summary: Sarah and Harm aren’t at Jag. Its in an other Lifetime where Sarah, Harriet and Jennifer are friends going to college. And Harm and Bud are brothers who owe a big fashion business. Sarah and Harm meet, what will happen next?


Please take into consideration that this is my first fanfic, I've only read enough fan fictions to write this one. So if it sucks sry!

Summary: Sarah and Harm aren't at Jag. Its in an other Lifetime where Sarah, Harriet and Jennifer are friends going to college. And Harm and Bud are brothers who owe a big fashion business. Sarah and Harm meet, what will happen next?

Sarah Mackenzie, Harriet Sims and Jennifer Coates where invited to a ball. They looked gorgeous.

"Wow, this is beautiful"said Sarah. "Yeah, how did we get in?" said Jennifer.

"Professor Morris invited me and said to come with my friends. You're the only friends I've got so", said Harriet looking at a tall and handsome looking man.

"Okay well then lets go sit down" said Sarah. There was anther tall and handsome man looking at her direction, but she missed it. That man sure wanted to meet Sarah. The girls waited to dance, but no one would come ask them. But suddenly we saw a man heading towards us. Jennifer said: "Hey you Guys, there's a cute guy coming over." They all kept staring.

"Hi" said the young man.

"Hi" they all said.

"My name is Bud Rabb and I wat to ask you to dance" he asked Harriet. Harriet accepted with no fear of this man. This man was nice, charming and handsome in her eyes. She wasn't going to turn him down. And Sarah and Jennifer where happy that there friend had another very attractive friend.

Meanwhile another very handsome man was admiring Sarah's beauty. He wanted to go talk to her, but he didn't want to be turned down. His brother told him to go for it, but he didn't then. 'Don't lose you're chance Rabb, She's beautiful go for it' he thought. But he got out of his thoughts when he saw someone approach the woman's table.

"Hey, guys" said a happy Loren Singer. Both Sarah and Jennifer were really surprised to see Loren. They haven't seen her for 4 years. The last time was there graduation. They were glad that they were studying in California and she went to Florida. They weren't her friends although Loren Still thinks that.

Still in shock to see her, Sarah said givin her a hug: "Loren? Hi", then Jennifer gave her a hug and said: "Hey, its been what? 4 years since we saw you?"

"Yes, the graduation was the last time"

"Wow, so what have you been up to?" asked Sarah.

"Well I'm still going to Barry University, you?" said Loren proud to go to a great school.

"Well Harriet and I go to UCSF University, but Jennifer here goes to Stanford" said Sarah very proud of her friend.

"Well you 3 have always been the smartest of are students"

"Thank you Loren" said Jennifer

Then Loren saw a very attractive man watching her way, but little did she now that the man was looking at Sarah. Loren excused herself and left to go meet this man.

Then Sarah noticed that someone was looking at her. He was quite beautiful she thought. Then she made eye contact with her. It was like they were meant for each other. The man was coming over to ask Sarah to dance. But he was interrupted by Loren. Sarah saw them and went back at the table.

"Hi handsome", said Loren wanting to flirt. The man was surprised at this women's appearance. Being polite he said: "Hi, do I now you?"

"Well not really but I was hoping you would like to."

Putting his flyboy smile he said: "Well then I'm Harmon Rabb" he said pulling his hand out.

Loren grabbed his hand to shake it and said: "Nice to meet you Harmon, I'm Loren Singer"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you to but..."

"No buts lets go dance" Loren cut him of. She took him to the dance floor. And they danced. Harm regretted not talking to that beautiful woman. He wanted to go t her s badly. But this woman was preventing him and he didn't want to be rude, so he just danced with her. When he and Loren stopped dancing, he decided that he was going to ask that woman t dance. When he got to the table she was gone. And he immediately regretted dancing with that woman.


End file.
